In This Darkness
by WritingWitches
Summary: Re-post with new chapter. Slash, SSxHP, DMxRL, SBxHG. Harry returns to Hogwarts after eleven years, changed. He's unprepared for the secrets and new evil that awaits him.
1. Harry's Change

**Chapter One By:**

**Calanor**

March, 23, 2010  
Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts set the large dusty tome down. Trepidation and shiver of fear ran down his spine. Grabbing a quill and parchment, he wrote a quick letter and called his phoenix. "Please deliver these, Fawkes."

The great red bird disappeared in flames.

Albus picked the book up and read the same passage again.

With a face an angel, she will raise the darkness thought dead. That darkness shall seek out the one that carries the blood of the Lion and the Snake. With the face of an angel she will raise the darkness within.

Moments later, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black and his wife Hermione Granger-Black, Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy stepped into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore turned to greet them, Fawkes on his shoulder, "Hello, everyone. Sit. Sit. Tea? Lemon drops? No? Well, I have something I need done...Mr. Malfoy, if you would..."

It was time for Harry Potter to come home.

dbdbdb

June 24, 2010

Clouds drifting across the night sky slowly revealed an illusive moon, casting silver light about the dark courtyard of the ancient manor. A shadow within a shadow, or only the illusion of such as a lone figure, seemed to rise and walk from its depths.

The dark haired man stopped in a pool of moonlight, conjured a mat, toed off his shoes and peeled off his tee shirt, leaving him in only loose faded jeans. Lowering himself to the mat, he sat lotus style. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the night soothe him as he slipped into his meditation.

His breathing was paced and even.

The man used this time to sort his thoughts. To calm his mind. To feel the world around him.

Only tonight seem to be a night of memories as they rose up from the deep recesses of his mind.

Memories of his life as Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The Man who destroyed Voldemort with one well aimed strike of his sword. The same man who had lost too much in his life.

It seemed to be his lot in life over and over again. To hold love, hold life in the palm of his hand, only have it slip through his fingers.

First his parents.

Then Severus. But he saw that time in his life now through a grown man's eyes. Just as Severus saw him. Harry was free to choose for the first time in his life. There was no dark lord hanging around every corner looking for his blood. No prophecy.

Only freedom.

Severus saw himself as a burden. A man blinded by evil men as revenge for betraying the dark lord's cause. But Harry didn't see it that way at the time. He only felt the rejection from the one thing, the one person he loved more than anything.

The one person who saw him as just Harry.

Those feelings drifted away in his mind. The memories of THAT day, when Severus sent Harry away came to the fore front... The words would whisper in his soul once more. Words that drove him away.

"I won't leave, and you won't leave me. You promised."

"It meant nothing," Severus growled. "I'm not going to tell you again. It's over."

Harry paled and he gripped the door handle tightly. "I'll go if you tell me you don't love me, Severus. Only then."

Severus opened his mouth to do just that, but the words stuck in his throat. "Go Harry... it's over."

He never told Harry he didn't love him, but each time Harry tried to talk to Severus, he would leave the room or cut him down.

When the school year ended, and Harry graduated, he packed a few things in a rucksack, walked to the gates of Hogwarts and didn't look back.

Leaving Severus behind.

Leaving his heart behind.

That memory floated away to be replaced by another...

In September of that same year, Harry found himself leaving Great Britain behind and started wandering. In the months since he departed Scotland, Harry had drifted from one lover to another. Drinking and partying till the wee hours only to start again when the sun set. For brief moments, Harry thought of packing his stuff and heading back.

That was seven months ago now. His soul yearned to return, but his broken heart said no.

As always, trouble followed Harry Potter and either he found it or it found him. His life took an unexpected turn one February night, in France. Many things happened that night, and it wouldn't make much sense until years later.

Here he was, once again, at yet another club, dancing and drinking till he was numb. Trying to forget with sweaty flesh and empty promises. Until he looked up from the lips that were devouring his to dark eyes boring into his soul...for a brief moment, Harry thought it was Severus walking across the floor in his familiar stride.

But it wasn't.

It was someone who would change Harry's life forever.

dbdbdb

Dark eyes followed his prey from the shadows. Watching as the young man drank and danced with abandon. He could smell the sweetness of his blood and the power humming the lithe body. And the compelling sadness in those emerald green eyes that drew a moth to a flame.

The men and women around him, writhing to the brutal beat of the music on the strobe-lit dance floor, were drawn to him. No one could resist him. Hands touched him as he moved with a grace all his own. Men grinding their hard bodies to his tight leather clad body. More hands groping and mouths kissing exposed flesh.

For a week he watched.

For a week Kastos held the beast back. But tonight, the beast would drink.

The beast would take the young man.. and make him shiver with pleasure and mark him as his mate.

dbdbdb

As memories came and went, Jean Luc came to the forefront. His rugged features and infectious smile. And that French accent that could convince anyone to do anything for them...

Harry woke up a eight days later weak and changed. His body felt heavy but different. Like he had woken up to a new body.

A dark haired man opened a door and stepped into the dimly lit room. "He finally wakes," the man said with a hard French accent. "Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Jean Luc Jouber."

Jean Luc Jouber was a tall man with dark shaggy hair and deep blue eyes. Old eyes.

"And I am Kastos."

Harry looked between both men. Kastos? The man who approached him at La Pègre. Vague images came back to him... Hot kisses, sweaty bodies, and twisted sheets. Mind blowing sex... then..."You bit me? A vampire?" asked as he pulled himself up in the bed and set against the headboard.

And Kastos was beautiful man. Talk, dark and brooding with an air of sensuality surrounding him. No wonder, Harry followed him from the pub so easily.

"I have been searching for a mate." The dark haired man started in an French laced accent, "Your power and innocence called to me. I could not resist."

"And...?"

"At the pinnacle of our fait l'amour, I claimed you but your magic fought it. Tu a dormi, mon amour, for eight days."

"It seems," the other man, Jean Luc began, "you have become a daywalker. Vampire du soleil. You have all the strengths of a vampire, but none of the weakness. Only blood lust. But there I can help you. A simple potion will suppress it."

Harry felt overwhelmed. Once more his life was out of control. What was he to do now?

"Mon ami? This is not the end of your life. Maybe a direction différente? N'est-ce pas?"

"I had no plans."

"Ah, lost?"

For a moment, Harry wanted to cry, but he kept the tears back. Everything happens for a reason, Hagrid once told him. And life has a funny way of circling back around as well. "Yes. Lost. Very lost."

"Then would you like to join us?"

Harry frowned. "Us?"

"Oui. I am a mercenaire. A hunter. We help those who need help...sometimes for a price.. sometimes not. Depends on the situation." The man's deep blue eyes bored into Harry's, "You have an amazing amount of power and a talented Wizard. I could teach you more."

Harry closed his eyes. This was it. The fork in the road. "Yes. Teach me."

The memory faded into his mind. There were others.. but he ignored them. Memories of Jean Luc teaching Harry to fight. How to kill the monsters he only learned about in classes at Hogwarts. To bring forth the beast that laid beneath the surface of his soul. The memories of a man named, Damon Leandros. It was a new life where he travelled the world with Kastos, Jean Luc and others doing the job others couldn't. Helping Muggles and Wizarding folk alike.

No one knew that Harry Potter helped them. They only knew of the quiet man known as Damon.

Memories of nights spent in Kastos bed. The intense lovemaking, learning pleasure from the vampire and mercenary. How both men teased him till his body hummed with intense desire. Sweat soaked skin sliding against one another and moans were all that filled some cold dark nights. Waking up in tangled limbs of both Kastos and Jean Luc wrapped around his body. Desire hanging in air like no other, waking thinking it was Severus. Only to remember, His love was in faraway Scotland.

Thinking of Scotland only drew him to other memories. Like Ron, his red-headed best friend. Their adventures with Hermione over the years. From baby dragons to fighting off Death Eaters to saving Sirius. Riding Hippogriffs and battling dragons for a golden egg. Each encounter making their friendship stronger. Until the day that Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley. Where he stepped in front of the killing curse meant for his mother. Harry screamed his outrage that day when he tried to confront the Dark Lord and Severus held him back unbeknownst to everyone around them.

One of many times Severus kept Harry safe.

Kastos and Jean Luc were in Russia now, chasing after a rogue snow demon that's terrorising the countryside, eating babies. Harry or Damon had bowed out after their last encounter with a wild pack of Chinese vampires. One who thought he was next all powerful leader of the vampire world. And wanted Harry as his consort.

No thank you very much.

Harry had been staying in France for a couple of weeks before he headed back to his Villa in Spain.

Harry stood from the mat and started moving in a graceful fluid dance. Each step, slide, bend, sweep of arm, stretching further in each cycle of motion. His whole body moving as one. An ancient dance he had perfected when Severus first taught him all those years ago. Muscles rippled and bunched as he moved from one motion to the next. Progressing slowly and evenly, his body moving in one fluid balletic dance.

Out of nowhere, Harry brandished a sword, a Katana. Each swipe and thrust was deadly and beautiful as he fought an imaginary enemy.

Stopping when a howl cut through the dark night. It was a howl of anguish and despair. The scent of blood was hanging heavy on the air.

Calling him...Then out of nowhere, Harry found himself barreling towards a clearing. Four people. Three on the ground bowing, the other, a hooded figure was standing..."Such a simple task," Harry barely heard the words. "Find the one who carries the blood of mine enemy. The one who is descended from Founders."

The hooded figure was talking but Harry couldn't tell if it was female or male.

"With their blood, I shall rise again. The darkness shall rise once more. Leave!"

The three on the ground quickly stood and Apparated away without a word. It was the next words that had Harry's blood frozen. "Where do you think the last heir is, Tom?"

Harry found himself standing in the courtyard once more and the scent of blood still with him. Putting the vision away for the moment, he pulled his shirt back on. There was trouble and of course, Harry Potter had to go and find it.

What he found hours later, tracking the blood scent was beyond what he thought he would find. But who he found... was another story.

Draco Malfoy.

The blond was surrounded by bodies and half dead. Right away, Harry could tell that Draco had been changed. He was a werewolfe. Taking a few potions from a pouch on his belt, Harry proceeded to heal what he could and then take care of the bodies.

Harry was holding Draco in his arms when he finally roused. Silver grey eyes blinked up at him. Recognition dawned, "Po...Po..." Draco attempted.

"Shhh," Harry said gently. "I've burned the bodies, and I'm taking you home with me."

"H-home?" Draco asked, confused by the meaning of the word. It was a word Draco had never really known.

"Home, my home," Harry whispered, "and I will keep you safe."

Draco gave a feeble nod and drifted off once more.

Harry wouldn't go back to the manor. He would head to Spain. The Villa there would do for now as he stood with the blond tucked into his arms. Harry concentrated and Apparated away.


	2. Draco's Change

**Draco's Change By:**

**Occasus**

"... and?"

Draco sighed and looked up into Harry's imploring green eyes. "And... and yes. Yes, I have to take the post, Harry. If I don't... I'll never stop being afraid."

Harry's eyes, slightly hooded, were still shining with sympathy and understanding. Closing the distance between the two men, Harry took Draco by the shoulders and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the blonde.  
It was chaste, in its own way, something the two men shared. Their hearts were not. Harry's belonged to another, whilst Draco's was simply lost.

Smiling gently, Draco pulled out of Harry's grip, still slightly frightened by the new strength in the fingers, and clutched his heavy robe around him. "I'm going to send the reply owl," Draco whispered, "and attempt to get some sleep."

"You know where I'll be if you need me," Harry said with a soft smile.

Draco smirked a little, a small bit of his old personality shining through. "Yes, I know, pining."

Harry rolled his eyes but made no move to counter the accusation.  
"Full moon's in two weeks," Harry reminded Draco as the blonde moved towards the door. "Rest."

Draco nodded almost curtly, not wanting to be reminded of that fact, and quietly shut the door. Padding back down to his room, Draco locked his own door and went to the small writing desk where a tawny Hogwarts School owl waited.

Dipping his quill in the ink, Draco quickly scratched out his acceptance letter, tied the parchment and sent the owl off. The blonde followed the bird out onto the terrace and watched it fly off into the distance. When the soft shadow of the owl was gone, Draco's eyes trailed to the Spanish country side, the land lit by the orange glow of the setting sun.

It was still the beginning of summer, the breeze carried a hint of heat, even in the evening, and Draco found himself momentarily at peace. It wasn't to last, as nothing really did, and soon the blonde felt the memories creeping into his consciousness.

Not even Harry's bites could take away the pain any longer. Draco still bore scars from Harry's teeth, as he had begged the raven-haired man to hurt him. For the moment, when the outside pain was greater than the inside, Draco could forget. But just as everything else did, the outside pain dulled and the inside pain took over once again.  
Storming back into his room, Draco picked up his half-finished snifter of brandy, refilled it and drank it down in one long gulp.

The blonde glared at his reflection in the mirror as he repeated the process, his grey eyes now tinged amber with the up-coming change. He still bore a scar on his right cheek, the origins quite plain by the jagged teeth marks.

Had the blonde shrugged off his cloak and robes, anyone could see the remnants of torture marring his pale skin. The scars were too numerous to count, really, as they bore the evidence of months of torture. But even Harry, the person who'd saved Draco from not only death, but madness, hadn't seen the full extent of Draco's horror.

And Draco fully intended on keeping it that way.

Finishing his fifth round of the liquor, Draco felt the blackness creeping up on him. The memories would come, as they always did, and Draco succumbed to them.

dbdbdb

_What the_, Draco wondered as he made his way through the woods. "Bugger," he cursed, angry with himself for getting completely lost.

He was on his ridiculous mission for Dumbledore.

"Find Harry, we've heard a rumour that he was somewhere in northern France. It should be safe enough, Draco, though I'd be happy to provide a companion if you'd like."

"I don't need someone to hold my hand," Draco snarked. He hadn't wanted the bloody mission and now that he was thoroughly lost, he remembered why he didn't want to be there in the first place.

"Potter, you stupid sod, you are not worth this," Draco hissed as he kicked a clump of mud from his boot. He grumbled for a moment but fell silent when he heard the noise. It was the same noise he'd been hearing for two days now... as if someone was directly behind him.

Shaking his head, Draco continued onward. "Stop being so paranoid," he hissed to himself. Rounding a bend in the path, Draco frowned as his eyes fell on a large mountain of rocks, that being quite uncommon for the area he was in. Quite high up, Draco spotted what looked to be several caves and he decided to go a bit further, hoping that maybe Harry was hiding in them.

"Bloody fool if he is," Draco muttered as he began to climb. "Why's he hiding anyway?" Tucking his wand into his pocket, Draco used both hands to hoist himself up over the rock formations. It seemed to take hours but eventually, completely drained and out of breath, Draco made it to the top.

With a frown, the blonde surveyed the scene. It was odd; the caves looked lived in, and not too bad if one was in a pinch. There was a fire roaring near the back, several items for cooking sat nearby and many camping items were strewn about.

If Draco didn't know any better, he'd say five or six people lived in that cave.

"What the hell?" Draco whispered.

"I'd ask you the same thing," hissed a voice from behind.

Draco whirled round and reached for his wand, but frowned when his hand met with nothing. "What?" he hissed and glared at a tall, black haired, dishevelled man who was holding his wand casually.

"Ah, not very observant are you?" he drawled, his accent clearly French, and quite thick. "We've been following you for days."

Draco felt the menace radiating off of the man, and his eyes flickered over towards the opening of the cave where several more men appeared. "Who are you?" Draco demanded arrogantly, though he knew he had no right.

The man threw his head back and laughed. "Ever the Malfoy... aren't you," he drawled. "We're of no consequence to you... not really. We merely want what's due."

"And what is due?" Draco demanded, though the strength in his voice was failing.

The man approached Draco slowly, pressing the tip of the wand into the blonde's neck. "Justice... for our dead pack."

And after that moment, it was all the same. Violence, rape, curses and anything else Draco had ever imagined could possibly happen at the hands of the Dark Lord. But this was not the Dark Lord. No, this, Draco learnt, were the remaining werewolves from a pack Voldemort had destroyed during the war.

The rest of the pack had been kidnapped and brutally murdered by Lucius Malfoy. And now Draco was their way of gaining revenge on the older, blonde bastard who had the fortune of falling in battle, killed by an Avada Kedavra.

For days on end, weeks even, Draco knew nothing but pain. He was kept alive, barely. He wasn't sure what was to become of him... Until the night of the full moon.

Just before sunset, the Frenchman stumbled towards the back of the cave, weakened by the impending change, and he slowly drew his jagged fingernails down Draco's cheek. "So pretty... even prettier tonight..."

Draco, only half-conscious, didn't know what he meant. Not until the moon rose.

dbdbdb

"Fuck," Draco gasped. It was the second moon change, and this time Draco had changed with the pack. He had still been tied to the stake, and in wolf form, it was even worse. Now, as the rest of the pack slept, Draco was attempting to free his bonds. Having learnt that no amount of noise or struggle could wake the pack when they slept in recovery, Draco didn't bother to hide his attempts.  
One last tug... then...

"Oh!" Draco cried out, as his hands finally freed. Sliding down the stake, Draco's heavy hands fell to his side and he slowly moved his shaking, disturbingly weak fingers. Carefully and shakily, Draco reached down and undid the bonds on his legs.

Standing up, Draco found he had next to no strength, and stumbled as he made for the entrance of the cave. He didn't get far before...

"Leaving so soon?"

Draco spun round and found his captor leaning against the wall of the cave, arms crossed, smirk on his lips.

The werewolf slowly stalked forward, approaching Draco with a strange kind of gentleness. Reaching out, the man cupped his hand round the back of Draco's neck and drew his face in so close that Draco could feel the hot breath ghosting across his skin.

"You don't really want to leave, do you?" he drawled in a breathy voice.

"Yes I do," Draco spat. "I'll kill you."

The man chuckled and ghosted a kiss across Draco's cheek. "You can't kill me, I made you..."

"A monster," Draco hissed. "You made me this... "

"You'll love me for it," the man said, smiling gently. Running his hands through Draco's dirty, dishevelled locks, he pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's mouth.

"I don't even know who you are," Draco said, feeling his resolve  
weakening. He didn't know why, this man had done unspeakable things to Draco, things that would haunt Draco until the day he died and yet...

"I'm called Claudius, and I am what lies in your heart now," he purred.  
Draco shivered and wrestled against Claudius' grip. "No," Draco cried out weakly, but found he couldn't fight as Claudius pressed him down to the dirty ground. Reaching between them, Claudius fisted Draco to full hardness, smirking as the blonde fought the response.

"You will love me," Claudius said against Draco's now-flushed skin.  
"You will have me, and you will be mine."

"No," Draco cried out as Claudius slipped a finger inside of him. He found himself pushing back against the digit as it repeatedly tormented his prostate and he groaned. "Not you, not this," Draco moaned. "No..."

"Mine," Claudius hissed gleefully as he forced himself inside Draco, sans lubrication or further preparation.

Draco cried out as Claudius' thick, hard prick tore him open. The pain was blinding and as the larger man fucked him into the floor, Draco felt the graze of teeth on his neck, marking him as a mate, sealing his capture and bond to the other werewolf.

When Claudius was spent, he pulled out of Draco, ignoring the blood that coloured his softening cock. With a soft smile, the werewolf collapsed down next to Draco and draped his arm over the blonde's waist.

"You can't leave now, I've marked you," Claudius whispered. "You are ours now, my blonde angel, my willing slave." And with a soft yawn, Claudius fell back into his deep sleep.

Draco felt as if he could have slept for years, but that was not going to happen. No, because he would not acquiesce to the mark. He would not seal his fate, join this pack. And he knew what must be done.

Carefully extracting himself from Claudius' loose grip, Draco rummaged round the stores until he found exactly what he needed. A knife.

Creeping back to where the sleeping Frenchman slept, Draco looked into the peaceful face. Claudius was beautiful. His soft, black hair fell over his pale skin, his features finely chiselled and quite nice to look at. Draco had seen his eyes, though, the amber eyes that could burn through to your soul as he caused pain that went far beyond physical.

Steadying his hand as best he could, Draco pressed his fingers over Claudius' mouth and forcefully drew the blade across his neck. With a soft, muffled gasp, Claudius' eyes opened. Amber eyes locked with grey and Draco watched as Claudius' life's blood slowly pooled out of  
his body.

Claudius' breathing laboured, slowed and eventually stopped with a soft exhalation. When Draco finally realised that the black-haired man was dead, he drew his hand away and looked down at his palm, seeing it stained with the fierce red blood.

"It's over," Draco whispered. Looking to the rest of the pack, Draco knew what he had to do. Standing up, feeling his sanity slowly starting slip, Draco raised the knife and set out to complete his task.

dbdbdb

Eyes... green eyes... pain...

Those were the first two things Draco noticed as he slowly rose from the blackness. He ached, deep into his soul, and he couldn't remember much of anything.

The second thing Draco noticed was a beyond foul stench, as if something horrid was burning. Arms were around him and he slowly turned to the side, dry heaving. Thirsty beyond belief, Draco groaned and attempted to look back at the person who was holding him.

So familiar.

Black hair, green eyes behind small, round glasses.

The scar.

Potter...

The name slowly rose out of the depths of Draco's memory and he blinked. "Po...Po..." Draco attempted, his tongue too thick for his mouth.

"Shhh," Harry said gently. "I've burned the bodies, and I'm taking you home with me."

"Home?" Draco asked, confused by the meaning of the word. It was a word Draco had never really known.

"Home, my home," Harry whispered, "and I will keep you safe."

Draco gave a feeble nod and then succumbed to the blackness that was  
forever lurking in his mind.

Dbdbdb

The next thing Draco knew, he was being bathed. He was feverish now, dehydrated and full of potions that Harry had forced down his throat.  
They were doing a meagre amount of work on his body, but it was enough to sustain him.

With careful hands, Harry slowly cleaned the month's worth of dirt, blood, cum and horror off his body. When finished, Harry eased the blonde out of the water and draped a closed robe over the blonde's head.

Carrying his dreadfully light body back to the bedroom, Harry poured more potions into the blonde, easing him into sleep.  
And that was how the next three weeks went. Draco slowly gained more and more of his mind back as Harry cared for him, and eventually his bouts of consciousness remained longer and longer.

He didn't chance any sort of speech until two and a half weeks since Harry had found him. In his moments of wakefulness, Draco had begun to wonder how Harry had managed to find him and what exactly had happened.

The last thing Draco properly remembered was slaughtering the rest of his pack. His pack, because it was true, Draco was a werewolf. And then it dawned on him, Draco was going to have to change, and relatively soon.

"Harry," Draco rasped, "how long?"

"Have you been here? About two weeks."

"I... the change..." Draco managed as he struggled to sit up in the bed.  
Harry reached forward and slowly eased Draco into a sitting position, propping him up with pillows. "I know, Draco. The moon is in eight days."

"Then you must have found me soon after," Draco said, closing his eyes against the harsh light of the sun.

"The bodies were still freshly slain, if that's what you mean," Harry said softly. "I've gotten you Wolfsbane for your change, which should help."

Draco blinked, having forgotten about such things in the modern Wizarding World. "I killed them," Draco eventually whispered. "My pack."

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked gently yet forcefully. "Why did you kill your pack, and why were you in Normandy."

Draco felt more of his thoughts and memories starting to piece together and he eventually opened his eyes properly. Taking a good look at Harry, Draco saw that the raven-haired man hadn't changed much at all. He was still beautiful in his own way, and still resonated  
power beyond measure.

"I was looking for you, Potter," Draco eventually said. "Dumbledore sent me off to Normandy, said he heard a rumour you were there. I went alone, stupidly, and was... taken."

"By the pack?" Harry inquired.

Draco nodded. "They... "he started, but found it was impossible to describe what had happened to him.

"It's okay, Draco," Harry said softly, taking the blonde's hand.

"When I got free," Draco continued in a voice thick with unshed tears, "I'd already been bitten. Claudius... the leader... who'd bitten me... took me and, and marked me as his. So I... I... killed him... and them." Draco trailed off and lowered his head as the hot, silent and bitter tears leaked out.

Harry wordlessly climbed onto Draco's bed and pressed the blonde to his chest. "Draco," he whispered, feeling at a loss for what to do. "Draco..."

"I'll live, I'm alive," Draco muttered angrily. "How did you find me?"

"I... sensed you," Harry said carefully.

"Sensed me?" Draco asked, glancing up at the man who was holding him.  
Harry nodded and slowly launched into what had befallen him.

dbdbdb

Hours later, Draco and Harry were enjoying a small meal. Harry had carefully explained his vampriric condition, his still love for Severus and how he'd recently contacted Dumbledore about returning to the Wizarding World once again.

Draco was unsure about returning, and felt absolutely petrified at the idea. "Harry I... I don't know if I can."

Harry reached out and took Draco's hand gently. "I know, Draco, and I will wait for you, if you need me to."

Draco, unable to admit it aloud, merely nodded and accepted the offer. The blonde looked at Harry and suddenly wished for Harry to bite him, to distract him from the pain he was feeling on the inside.  
Harry looked at Draco curiously for a moment before setting aside their food and settling himself next to Draco. Pulling the blonde close to him, Harry pressed Draco's head to the side and leant in to his ear. "Draco," he whispered, "do you really want this?"

Draco nodded sharply. "I do... please Harry," he begged.

Harry, feeling his blood hunger rise to the surface, nodded his acquiescence, lowered his fangs and did as the blonde asked.

In a drained sleep, Draco shifted away from Harry and let out a small whimper. Harry hadn't wanted to cause the blonde any more pain, but he knew that Draco would heal. And that was all that mattered for the  
moment.

dbdbdb

Packing his trunk, Draco glanced round the home that had been his, with Harry, for the past three months. They were ready to leave, Harry far more anxious than Draco was, but Draco didn't mind the raven-haired man's enthusiasm.

Slightly anxious about the trip, Draco stayed very close to Harry's side, reassured when the raven-haired man kept a firm grip on his hand. "Thank you," he whispered.

Harry smiled and nodded. "No matter what, Draco, I will still help you heal."

The two men had made plans to lunch in Diagon Alley, purchase their teaching supplies and floo to Dumbledore's office. Harry had arranged for a private stay until formal announcements had been made, and Draco had expressed his desire to stay secret for a short while.

That was not to be, however, when they entered the Leaky Cauldron. Their lunch had arrived and they were eating quietly just spaces away from the fireplace, when the flames roared and a man tumbled out. Not just a man, a man and his dog.

Draco looked at the figure as he righted himself and his jaw dropped. It was Severus. Draco cast a wary look toward Harry who was staring at Severus like the older man was a ghost.

"Severus," Harry whispered and tightened his hand on Draco's arm.

Severus, being blind, turned his face toward the sound of his name, but before he could respond, the flames roared again and two giggling girls stumbled out of the hearth. They started to brush each other off, until the darker haired girl spotted Draco and Harry. They both froze.

"Oh," the darker haired girl said, and began to whisper to her friend.

"What is going on?" Severus demanded.

"Uhm… dad," the girl said and took Severus' arm.

Draco sucked in his breath at the sudden realisation. The little girl looked like Severus, very much so. Right down to her beetle black eyes.

Severus seemed as though he was going to answer, but in that moment, Sirius Black tumbled out of the flames and soon spotted Harry and Draco.

Draco turned his head to whisper in Harry's ear. "Perhaps we should go."

"No," Harry whispered back, and pulled away from Draco. "Me," he said, answering Sirius. "Hello Severus."

"Potter," Severus choked out, gripping the harness on his dog tightly.

"And Draco," Harry said. Draco paled and turned his face toward the counter.

"Draco… you were…" Severus fumbled. "Albus didn't tell me you had been found."

"I asked him to keep it quiet until I was certain I wanted to be found," Draco all but whispered. "I'm sorry." Draco's heart hurt suddenly, and he wanted to leave. He wasn't sure he could take seeing everyone that suddenly.

Blocking out the rest of the conversation, Draco didn't notice anything until Sirius and the two girls were sitting at the table across from him and Harry.

"So," Sirius said softly, "you're back then."

Harry nodded. "I'm back."

Draco stole a glance at Harry who couldn't seem to keep his eyes of Severus' daughter. The black haired girl was sulking, her eyes fixed on the table.

"Maia," Sirius warned, "you don't need to behave this way."

The little girl called Maia, sniffled a little. When she looked up, Draco saw her eyes were red. "He promised," she whispered at Sirius. "He said he was going to take me out. Why'd he leave?"

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment and put his arm round the girl's shoulders. "He's confused."

"I hate him," she spat. "He hates me, so why shouldn't I?"

"He does not hate you," Sirius said firmly. "You know that you and R… that you are his life," Sirius said and flushed a very deep red.

Harry tensed. "And who?" he whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "Not now, Harry. I've missed you more than I can say, but this is not the time."

Harry glanced at Maia and then nodded. "Fair enough." Harry took a long drink of his water and then nodded toward the brown haired girl. "She's yours?"

Sirius grinned and nudged his shy daughter. "Yes, all mine. Netta, this is Harry."

Netta looked up shyly. "I know, I've seen the photos. Hello… uhm… Harry?"

Harry laughed. "Uncle Harry sounds good, eh?"

Sirius laughed. "Whatever you want, kiddo."

"Not a kid anymore," Harry remarked. "She looks like Hermione."

"That's my mum," Netta said

"And your mum?" Harry asked Maia.

Maia looked at Harry with frightened eyes before glancing, almost panicked, at Sirius. "Ahem… not now Harry," Sirius said. "Please."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Sirius, but Draco and I have an appointment to keep."

Sirius nodded. "See you back at the castle."

"Absolutely," Harry assured him. Sirius reached across the table and gripped Harry's hand a moment.

Eventually he turned his eyes toward Draco. "I'm glad you're okay, Draco," he said very softly.

Draco merely nodded and slid out of his chair. Taking Harry's hand in an iron grip, the two men moved toward the floo with their packages and headed to Dumbledore's office.

dbdbdb

After explanations of where they'd been, what had befallen them, and a lot of catching up with Hermione, Sirius and their brood, the four adults and children sat in the kitchens, waiting for dinner.

Severus had not been seen, and Draco could tell his daughter had been sulking for most of the day. Earlier, Harry had got furious with Draco, demanding to know why the blond hadn't told him about Maia, but Draco hadn't known.

"I'd only seen Severus a bare few times, Harry," Draco said softly. "They must've kept her secret. I didn't know Severus had even met someone."

"And it had to be right after me," Harry said. "Because she's starting Hogwarts this term."

Draco placed a dry kiss on Harry's mouth and pulled him in for an embrace. "I'm sorry," was all he could say.

Just before the food was served, the entrance to the kitchens opened and two men walked in. One was Severus, and he was on the arm of Remus Lupin.

At the sight of the werewolf, Draco's heart pounded and he felt a panic rise in him like never before. "I can't do this," Draco hissed in Harry's ear.

Harry's hand tightened over Draco's, but his eyes were fixed on the too familiar forms of Remus and Severus. Maia hugged Remus, and it became very clear who the other parent was.

Draco could feel Harry's despair flowing off of him, and he wanted to comfort him. "Harry," he whispered, but the raven haired man simply shook his head and continued to watch the exchange.

Severus was being painfully affectionate with his daughter, and it warmed Draco's heart just a little. When he looked at the werewolf, Draco felt a strange surge of protectiveness and knew he had to tell Remus the truth.

"Harry, I'm sorry I can't visit straight away, but perhaps tonight, after dinner?"

Harry sighed very softly. "Of course, I understand, family business."

Draco frowned when Remus and Severus flinched, but made no mistake about the way Severus reached for Remus' hand.

Before the two men could leave, Draco suddenly called out, "Remus."

The werewolf turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"I'd like a word... later. Might I come by your quarters?"

"Absolutely," Remus said. "Severus and I are in the dungeons."

"Thank you," Draco managed softly, and watched them leave.

When he turned back to the table, Harry was staring at Hermione and Sirius tensely. "How long?" Harry managed in a very tight voice.

Hermione and Sirius exchanged glances. "Harry… it's… it's more complicated than all of that," Hermione said in a pained voice. "I think Remus should be the one to explain it to you."

Harry nodded and fell silent.

dbdbdb

Immediately recognising the bite of another werewolf, Remus was determined to speak to the blonde who had gone missing after going after Harry. Before he could speak up, however, Draco requested a meeting with him.

Remus agreed and met with Draco that night. Draco was frightened, the scent of it rolling off him in waves and Remus had to keep his distance for a while lest it overwhelm him.

"I recognised your bite, I already know about your change," Remus said kindly as he conjured tea and biscuits. Situations like these always seemed to call for tea, and as the blonde sipped at the hot liquid, he calmed considerably.

"I didn't ask you here to discuss my change," Draco confessed quietly.

Remus frowned. The blonde had changed drastically. He barely resembled the arrogant young Malfoy he was just months before. "What's happened, Draco?" Remus asked.

Draco lowered his eyes and began his tale. It was like a horror story. Kidnap, rape torture for weeks on end. Draco told how he'd escaped, half starved, just changed. And then he told the rest of the tale. "They were the last of the werewolves, Remus, in all of Europe and possibly the world. And I killed them. All of them. Harry burnt the bodies when I was unconscious and he nursed me back to health." Draco paused and swallowed thickly. "We could be the very last," he added in a whisper.

Remus took all of that in with a sombre face. He half expected to be shocked, perhaps angry or at least a little sad. After all, he was a werewolf. There was no changing or denying that fact. Yet, after hearing Draco's tale, he realised that most of them were reduced to nothing but monsters, even in their human flesh. He found he could not pity them.

"It's okay," he eventually said.

Draco's eyes shot up. "Sorry? It's okay?"

"I don't wish lycanthropy on anyone, Draco, and I don't believe that people who are capable doing what they did to you are worthy of life."

Draco's eyes misted over slightly and he had to clear his throat before he could speak. "I was terrified of telling you, to be honest."

Remus moved closer to Draco and reached out gently for his hand. "I'm glad you did. I don't know exactly how I feel about being totally alone in this world…"

"You're not though," Draco all but whispered and squeezed Remus' hand back. "I'm in this too, now. And…" Draco looked down and blushed a little. "And perhaps now that you're here and I'm here… we can get through the months together."

Remus felt a slight flutter in his chest and let out a short breath. Knowing things were too insane to even think about Draco in any other capacity besides werewolf companion, Remus pushed his budding attraction to the side and released Draco's hand.

"I ought to get back to Severus… but if you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

Draco nodded. "Can I ask you…"

Remus smiled. "Yes and no, we aren't a couple and Maia is not mine."

Draco nodded. "I had a feeling. Does Harry know yet?"

"I don't think so, but Severus is not going to wait to tell him. I suspect it could get quite messy over the next few days. Please, keep it quiet until Severus has his say."

Draco nodded solemnly and rose from the sofa. "I will. I just don't want Harry hurt. He saved my life."

Remus gave a slight smile. "I don't think anyone wants Harry more hurt than he already is." Remus paused and then said, "He's changed. I can almost smell a change about him."

Draco nodded slowly. "He has changed."

"What happened to him, Draco?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Remus, but it's Harry's story to tell. I'm not sure how much of it he's willing to divulge."

Remus smiled. "I understand, I just worry about him. He's important to me." Remus walked to the door and paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I do mean what I said Draco, if you need anything at all, I'm here."

"Thank you," Draco said solemnly and fell silent as Remus left the room.

dbdbdb

Draco was pleased with how well the werewolf took the news of the death of their race, but he wasn't sure Remus was being completely truthful about it.

He was also pained from his visit with Severus. He didn't know how to deal with it all, and he suddenly felt the need to leave the castle.

"Harry," Draco said softly, "can we go somewhere else? I don't think I can be here right now."

Harry looked up, his eyes red from crying and he nodded. "I don't think I can be here either."

"Did you ask Remus?" Draco prodded.

Harry nodded. "He was truthful. They aren't… together. But he wouldn't tell me much more than that."

"I'm sure he still loves you. I just wonder why you aren't angry at him."

Harry chuckled a little bitterly and shook his head. "I thought I would be, and then I realised that in these eleven years, I've changed, and so has he. I realised that Severus and I never actually knew each other. From what little I did now, I didn't understand. Eleven years has given me time to mature and comprehend why he made the decision to push me away. He didn't want to be a burden, and I didn't understand it at seventeen, but now I do. I can't hate him, not when I love him this much."

Draco chanced a very small smile, and held out his hand. "Can we leave?"

Harry looked round their room and then nodded. "Yes, we can."


	3. Severus

Chapter Three By:

Occasus

Slam!

Severus jumped a little as the irritating sound of the dungeon door slamming drew him out of his book. His eyes narrowed and he turned his head toward the intruder.

"Maia!" he hissed.

The black haired, black eyed girl flushed and clasped her hands behind her back. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Is there a reason you came barrelling in here like that?" Severus asked, closing his book over his finger.

"I just got back from auntie's quarters, and she said you and uncle Sirius were taking me and Netta to Diagon Alley to get our supplies."

"She told you then, did she?" Severus asked.

Maia's face lit up with excitement. "It's true?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I tell you it is, will you get excited and jump all over me?"

"Nooo," Maia said with an impish grin that, if Severus could see, would remind him of the girl's other father.

"That doesn't sound sincere," Severus said.

"It is," the girl stressed.

"Fine," Severus replied with a small huff. "It's true."

"Brilliant!" the girl shouted and threw herself into her father's arms.

Severus scowled, but his hands gently pet over her dark locks. "If you insist on this overly emotional display, I suggest you keep it short."

Maia grinned up at her father and placed a kiss on his large nose. "Love you daddy. I'm going back to play with Netta."

"Good, I was enjoying the quiet of our quarters," Severus said with just a hint of snark.

Maia giggled a little and removed herself from her father's lap. "I'll be back for dinner."

Severus said nothing, merely waving his hand at the girl as he re-opened his book and went back to his reading. Anyone, no matter how much they hated the snarky man, would have been warmed just a bit if they saw the soft smile that played on Severus' lips after his daughter left the room.

That was how it always was with them, and it had been that way for the past eleven years. Maia was preparing to start Hogwarts, along with Hermione and Sirius Black's oldest daughter, Netta.

No one knew the Potion's Master had a daughter, as Maia had been kept quite secret. It would be coming out this year, and though Voldemort and most of his followers were dead, it still made Severus nervous. For Maia would soon be known as a Snape... and not just a Snape, but a Snape-Potter.

Harry had disappeared a month before Severus learnt of his condition, and he hadn't been heard from since. He had been spotted, rather recently, but when Draco Malfoy had gone in search of the man, he, too disappeared. Dumbledore had several men out looking for both Harry and Draco, but the past three months had turned up nothing.

Severus, having been blinded during his capture by the Death Eaters, now taught Theory of Potions. Hermione had taken up the practical course, and between them, the students were well educated.

These thoughts running through his head, Severus found himself quite unable to concentrate on his book and put it away in favour of preparing the meal for the night.

dbdbdb

The next morning, Maia was up early, meaning that Severus was up as well. Grumbling to himself, the older man quickly fixed breakfast and nursed a strong cup of coffee. Maia spent her time chattering away as she shovelled down her breakfast.

"You're going to choke if you keep talking with your mouth full," Severus commented dully.

Maia rolled her eyes and swallowed her huge mouth full of eggs. "Dad, are you taking Nox with us?"

Nox was Severus' black Labrador seeing-eye dog. He only ever used Nox when the corridors were filled with students or when they left the castle.

"Most likely," Severus commented absently. "You don't expect me to trust your uncle to guide me properly, do you?"

Maia giggled a little. "He wouldn't hurt you, dad."

Severus winced inwardly. Sirius had changed a lot, but some wounds never fully heal. Of course, Severus and Sirius agreed not to tell Maia, Netta or any of the children what had transpired during their seventh year. At least not until they were mature enough to understand the truth of the situation.

Remus and Severus had attempted a relationship when Maia was a baby, and it ended strangely. The truth was, Remus was never in love with Severus and Severus' heart belonged to another. Maia knew who it was, of course, but Severus didn't know she knew. Maia intended on keeping that a secret until her father felt like telling her the truth. Remus still lived with them, however, and was a second father to the young girl.

A knocking interrupted the quiet breakfast, and a moment later, Sirius Black and his oldest daughter entered the room.

"Still eating?" Sirius asked, rubbing the top of Maia's hair.

"Oy," the girl said, smoothing back her plait. "If you don't mind. This took hours, you know."

Sirius snorted. "Gods, she's sounding more like you every day, Snape."

"Well then, my mission to plague you with yet another Snape is almost complete," Severus deadpanned.

Sirius rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Severus, helping himself to toast. "Nearly ready, then?"

"When Maia is," Severus said with a shrug. "I'll go fetch Nox."

"Aw Snape, bringing your dog? I can't believe you don't trust me, that hurts!"

"Well if you'd like to transform, I'd be happy to harness you," Severus said with a sneer. Pulling the harness off of the peg on the wall, Severus quickly called for his dog and readied him. "Maia, you have your list?"

"Yes," the girl declared, producing it from the pocket of her robes.

"And you Netta?" Sirius asked.

The petite brown-haired girl nodded. "Got it," she said.

"Excellent."

"We're taking Dumbledore's floo," Severus explained as he opened the door. "It's the only one large enough to accommodate me and Nox."

The group were soon headed down the corridor toward Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle gave them immediate entrance, and a few moments later, they were standing in front of Dumbledore's large fire place.

"All set?" Severus asked Maia.

"Yes dad," Maia said impatiently. "I get to go on my own this time, right?"

Severus clenched his jaw, but gave a curt nod. "You had better not try anything."

"I won't," she said firmly.

"You're to go after me," Severus said as he pulled Nox closer to him. "Then Netta will go, and Sirius last. He's to make sure you two don't try anything."

Maia rolled her eyes and pressed the floo pot into her father's hands. "Don't worry so much," she said softly.

Severus sneered and took a pinch of the powder, casting it into the flames. Stepping inside, Severus called out, "The Leaky Cauldron," and in a swoosh of green flame, he and his dog spun away.

Landing gracefully, Severus brushed himself off and stepped aside to make room for his companions. If Severus could see, he would have found two very familiar men, staring at him, mouths agape.

"Severus," one of them whispered, and Severus turned at the sound of his name. Since the word was whispered, it gave no clue as to the person's identity.

Before Severus could respond, the flames roared and two girls tumbled out of the hearth, giggling and brushing each other off. When the air had cleared, the girls looked over at the two men who were staring at Severus and stopped laughing.

"Oh," Maia said, shocked.

"Er... yeah," Netta said, knowing exactly who they were. "Did you know?" she hissed to her best friend.

"Know what?" Severus demanded. "Maia, what is going on?"

"Uhm... dad..." Maia said slowly, reaching out for his arm. "Er... "

Before she could give a proper answer, Sirius came tumbling out of the hearth and froze at the sight of the two men. "What?" he whispered.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, what is going on?" Severus demanded loudly.

Sirius gulped and took Severus' shoulder. "It's..."

"Me," one man said. That man happening to be Harry Potter, the father of Maia, and the very man Severus had driven away eleven years before. "Hello Severus."

Severus paled rapidly and his hand gripped the harness on his guide dog. "Potter," he managed.

"And Draco," Harry said softly.

Severus' sightless eyes widened. "Draco... you were..." he stopped and cleared his throat. "Albus didn't tell me you had been found."

"I asked him to keep it quiet until I was certain I wanted to be found," Draco said in a very soft voice. "I'm sorry."

"Understandable," Severus said, trying to maintain his composure. "I do think I need a word with Albus, however. Sirius, can you manage?"

"Yes," Sirius said very slowly.

"But dad," Maia whinged, "you promised it would be your day with me, in Diagon Alley!"

Severus paused and felt his heart drop. He had promised. "Maia..."

"Whatever," the little girl said, and stormed out of the pub.

"Fucking hell," Severus snarled.

"I'll get her," Sirius said, "Netta, come on. Harry, I want to have a word with you."

Harry nodded. "I'll be here; we're just having a lunch."

Sirius stormed out of the Leaky Cauldron, Netta at his heels. Draco and Harry shifted uncomfortably and Harry finally spoke up. "Albus offered us the vacant posts, and Draco and I have accepted."

"I thought as much," Severus said tensely. "If you'll excuse me, I need to leave." Without waiting, Severus returned to the fireplace and floo'd straight back to Albus' office.

When Severus stepped into the main office, he was met by a curious Albus. "I thought you were shopping. Did you forget something?"

"No, but it seems _you _did," Severus all but shouted as he flopped into the armchair. "Tell me, should it be a surprise that as soon as I stepped out of the hearth I was met by both Potter and Draco?"

Albus cleared his throat. "Ah… right. Well perhaps I should have made an announcement."

"Indeed," Severus snarled. "I had no idea either of them were even alive. Nor did Sirius, judging by his reaction. Not to mention he's got Maia there with him... and Harry... and oh fucking hell, Albus."

"Will you be telling Harry about Maia?" Dumbledore inquired softly.

"I doubt I have much choice in the matter, Maia clearly knows and we know she can be rather... forthcoming, when she wants to be."

Albus chuckled and shook his head. "That she can. I am sorry, Severus, for not saying anything before. I just wanted to make things easier on everyone, especially Draco."

"What happened to him?" Severus demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to let him tell you, Severus. But I will say this, he is not the same person as he was."

Severus' jaw tensed and he stood up. "Fine. I will be in my quarters. Please have Maia spend time with Black, as I'm sure she's thoroughly angry with me. When Remus arrives, tell him he knows where to find me, and to look after Maia."

"Severus..." Albus said, but was cut off by Severus storming out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Severus stormed down to his chambers, let Nox loose from his harness and immediately drew his bottle of firewhiskey from his liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a stiff drink, Severus collapsed into his armchair and unwillingly fell into the intense memories of his past...

dbdbdb

It was the summer just before Potter started his seventh year at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters were growing in strength and number, and Severus had been found out. He had been tortured for hours and left for dead. It was only the power of Dumbledore that saved him.

The very inner circle of the Order all believed it best to allow the rest of the wizarding world to think Severus dead, so after a long plan, several potions, Severus resumed his place in the world as his distant cousin, Nickolas Snape.

Nickolas looked much like a Snape, a bit sallow, tall and gangly. He lacked the familial nose, as Dumbledore thought it best to remove any defining traits Severus possessed. So along with the nose went the long greasy hair, and he assumed a form about fifteen years younger than his true age.

Nickolas Snape was to be announced as the Head of Slytherin House and new Potions' Master at the welcoming feast start of term. Severus had prepared himself for the reaction of the students, many in his house knowing his fate already. Remus, who had taken up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were the only two who knew his true identity.

When Potter, Granger and Weasley entered the Great Hall that evening, all three of them stared. They leant in and began to whisper amongst themselves. It seemed the whole of the Hall were wondering who he was, and Severus smirked when he realised no one was making the connection between himself and his former self.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said once the new, and frightfully few, First Years were sorted. "We have two announcements to make. The first, Hogwarts is pleased to announce the re-employment of the Defence Against the Dark Arts, Prof Remus Lupin. Secondly, I have a bit of tragic news. Professor Severus Snape, former Head of Slytherin House, was tragically murdered this summer. After much mourning, we have replaced him with none other than Prof Snape's distant cousin, Prof Nickolaus Snape."

There was a collective gasp amongst the students, and immediate whispering. Before Dumbledore could say anything further, a loud clatter was heard, and Harry Potter stood up from the Gryffindor table, unshed tears shining in his green eyes.

"I wasn't told," he said loudly. "Why wasn't I told?"

Severus frowned. He certainly didn't expect Potter to react in that manner. "Mr Potter, this is not the time, nor the place for this discussion," Dumbledore said firmly, yet kindly.

Harry's jaw tensed. "It never is. I should have known. I should have been told." Without letting anyone respond, Harry turned on his heel and ran out of the Great Hall.

Severus spotted Granger leaning into Weasley, whispering something into his ear. Weasley went red, then quite peaky. Granger continued to whisper and Weasley's face dawned with realisation. They spoke quietly for many more moments, and before long, they were both up, taking the same path Potter had used.

dbdbdb

Term passed in a bit of a blur, and strangely enough, come Christmas, only the staff, Draco and Potter were left behind. Draco, who had separated from his family, had gotten ever so slightly friendly with Potter, and they had formed a sort of truce.

During the feast, Potter and Draco sat at the table, Harry choosing the seat beside Severus. He was quiet, as he had been all term, and only picked at his food.

Severus, being that he was someone else at the moment, had started to try out a few different personalities. He couldn't quite drop the snark or the sarcasm, but he was getting better at listening to the other students, and having just a fraction more faith in them.

"Not hungry?" Severus asked.

"Not really, sir," Potter said softly.

"Something on your mind?"

Harry looked up, mildly surprised, as Nickolas Snape didn't really seem to enjoy his conversation or company any more than Severus Snape did. "A lot of things," Potter confessed.

"The war?"

"Surprisingly, no," Potter sighed.

"Care to tell me?"

Potter quirked an eyebrow, and lowered his voice. "I was thinking about Sev... er your cousin, Prof Snape. I just... miss him."

"I was under the impression you hated him."

Potter snorted and shook his head. "He had no idea," he muttered. "No goddamn idea."

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Severus inquired, his curiosity heavily piqued. This was a chance for him to find out exactly what the boy-who-wouldn't-die thought about him. It was a bit twisted, but Severus didn't much care.

"He hated me, and that's enough of it. It wouldn't have mattered even if he was here right now," Potter said, and his voice tightened and he stopped talking. "I just wish I'd... said something."

Severus pondered on this for a while, but before he could say anything more, Potter got up from the table and left.

Later that evening, Severus found himself walking the corridors, thinking of everything that had come to pass. As he rounded the bend near the Ravenclaw tower, he heard the familiar swishing of a cloak. Turning, Severus spotted Potter walking up behind him.

Potter paused and then gave a very sheepish smile. "I saw you from far off… for a moment I thought you were… never mind…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"What are you doing out here so late, Potter?" Severus demanded trying to ignore Potter's odd behaviour.

Potter gave a sort of harsh, hollow chuckle and raked his hand back through his hair. "Sometimes you do stupid things when you miss someone so much. I had this stupid, idiotic hope that he would catch me wandering round." Potter paused and rubbed his eyes a bit. "Then I saw you… and you both have this walk, this sort of… well… never mind. Anyhow, I followed you, because I thought you were… but you aren't… and I'm sorry."

Severus was heavily and distressingly confused by this point. He wasn't sure why, but when he opened his mouth, all he could manage was, "How about a drink in my quarters, Potter? They aren't far."

Potter froze, and then gave a small smile and a nod. "Sure, I think a bit of alcohol is due in times like these."

In his chambers, Severus showed Potter to the lounge and poured two snifters of brandy. Sitting in the armchair, Severus turned his gaze to the fire.

"This is odd for me," Potter confessed.

"As it is for me," Severus said. "So very much so."

Potter stared into his snifter and gave a small sigh. "I... I miss him. I miss his glare, his horrible unfairness. I miss the way he'd take points..."

"You sound like a lovesick fool," Severus joked.

Harry reddened. "Well you can't help who you love."

"Sorry?" Severus barked out, shocked by the admission.

"It's true and I don't care who you tell. It doesn't matter now... I mean, he's gone."

"Why on earth would you love him, Mr Potter? He was... dreadful to you."

Potter chuckled and took a long drink of the alcohol. "He was and perhaps that was part of the allure. I don't know how to explain it, professor. I just... I just loved him."

Severus stared at Potter with wide eyes, and he felt something inside of him stir. Sure, he'd lusted after Harry and felt very wrong for it. Harry was a teenager, too young to know much of what he wanted, but in that moment, Harry sounded so genuine, and so lost. Then Severus realised he was refering to him as Harry. He was fucked.

"Perhaps... perhaps you should go," Severus managed.

Harry nodded and drained the liquor. "I bought him something over the summer holidays. Nothing elaborate, and I was going to give it to him for Christmas, anonymously, of course." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a very small, wrapped package. He enlarged it and set it on the table. "You can have it, sir. It's nothing big, just something that reminded me of him." With that, Harry turned and left, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Severus stared at the package for what seemed like hours. He wasn't sure if he should touch it. Eventually his curiosity won out and Severus opened the wrappings. It was a leather bound journal, with his initials printed in gold. When Severus opened the cover, he saw a small inscription.

Severus,

Because you should have a place to put your thoughts were no one can touch them.

When Severus investigated further, he found that the ink disappeared and only reappeared at his command. It was a simple and very clever spell and Severus suddenly found himself more than confused. The boy he hated had become the man he wanted, the man that confused him beyond reason.

"Fuck," Severus said, and meant it.

Harry, strangely enough, returned the next night. And then the next. And then the next. Two nights before classes started again, Severus knew he was hopelessly attached to the bratty, stubborn Gryffindor.

They had been talking for hours, and when Severus showed Harry to the door, their lips met in a sudden, furious kiss. Severus prepared to deepen it, but Harry pushed back almost roughly. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why?" Severus asked softly.

"Because... because I still love him. I tell my heart that he's gone, but I can't let him go. It wouldn't be fair to you, and I'm sorry."

Severus cupped Harry's cheek. "Go to bed," he said almost kindly.

Harry shot him a pained smile before turning and leaving Severus to his thoughts. Severus, in turn, took those thoughts to Albus Dumbledore, and confessed everything.

"You can have me sacked," Severus said after telling all. "But I still need him to know."

Dumbledore looked at Severus for a very long moment. "You think I would have you sacked for falling in love, Severus."

"Nickolas," Severus mocked. "And I never said I was in love."

"You didn't need to," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "Tell him Severus, but be prepared for his anger."

Severus sighed. "And if he rages and destroys the school?"

"All for love," Albus said almost dreamily.

"Barmy old coot," Severus snarled, but had to consciously stop the smile from forming.

The next night, Harry returned, though his demeanour was slightly subdued. He took his usual seat on the sofa, but refused the brandy. Severus, not wanting to delay anything, swallowed a shot of whiskey before going straight to the heart of the matter.

"Harry, there's something you must know, something that you will be very angry with me about."

"What?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

Severus took a deep breath, muttered the incantation and dropped the glamour. He was himself again. Old, greasy, and Severus.

Harry stared at him, and then gave a cry, as if someone had caused him pain. "It's a lie," he whispered.

"It's not, I promise you."

Harry stood up. "It's a joke! A lie! Some sort of trick!"

"Harry, I promise," Severus said softly.

Harry shook his head violently. "No. No! I mourned you, god damn it!"

"The Dark Lord found me out, Harry, and we had to let the whole of the wizarding world think me dead."

"And me?" Harry whispered.

"And you."

"Why now?"

"Because I... I lo- er, I have strong feelings for you, Harry," Severus choked out. "I've spoken to Albus on the matter and..."

"I've had enough," Harry said sharply. "I've had enough of my emotions toyed with, my heartstrings are damn near broken. I can't do this again." Harry turned and ran out of the dungeons.

Severus put his face in his hands, and let out a shuddering sigh. He had tried, and he could do no more.

It was three weeks later, before Harry came back to him. He stormed into Severus' chambers and found the Potions' Master in the lounge, drinking tea.

"Take it off," Harry demanded.

Startled, Severus complied and dropped the glamour. Harry walked over slowly, and dropped to his knees in front of the older man. Cupping Severus' cheeks in his hands, he ignored the tears that were falling. "It's you," Harry whispered.

"It's me," Severus managed.

Harry shook his head. "If I do this... if I stay here... you can't leave. You can't leave again."

"I have to continue with this façade, Harry."

"That's not what I meant," Harry said, and dropped his hands to the tops of Severus' thighs. "If I kiss you, and you kiss back, you can't leave."

Severus understood, and gave a tentative nod. "Harry, I promise, I will do whatever's in my power..."

Harry stopped Severus' words with a heated kiss. The kiss led to much more, and later, when it was over, Severus would find he felt more sated than ever possible.

Harry was lying in his arms, his ear pressed to the centre of his chest and both were in a half doze. It was the happiest and safest Severus had ever felt, and he never wanted it to end.

Severus, however, tended not to get what he wanted, and not forty-eight hours later, he was held captive by Death Eaters.

dbdbdb

There had been a battle, and all of the Order members had participated. Somehow, Severus had been hit with a curse, and he was weakened. His glamour faded and Lucius Malfoy spotted him. Severus was taken, his wand broken, and he was given to the Death Eaters as a toy.

Severus stopped knowing night from day when they took his sight from him, and before long, he stopped knowing anything but pain. He was raped, tortured, beaten, cursed. He was used and healed and used again. He begged for it to end, but he knew it never would.

Of course, when the war ended, and Severus was taken into kind hands, he went into immediate shock and fell into a coma.

He stayed that way for a fortnight and when he awoke, he found arms wrapped round his sore frame. Gingerly reaching out, Severus' fingers came into contact with messy locks and a bespectacled face. It was Harry.

Letting out a choked sob, Severus pulled the body close to him. Harry woke instantly and looked into Severus' face. "You're awake," Harry said.

"Harry," Severus rasped. "Harry..."

"I'm here," Harry whispered, and captured Severus in a fierce kiss. "I'm here."

Severus wrapped his arms round Harry even tighter and sobbed. "I'm healed, but I can't see."

Harry pressed his palm to Severus' cheek. "They said... they said they can't fix your sight, Severus. I'm so sorry."

Severus shook his head and breathed in Harry's scent. "Where are we?" he asked, his voice muffled by the top of Harry's head.

"In your chambers. Dumbledore thought you'd recover better in your own quarters."

Severus shuddered and gingerly touched Harry's cheek. "Take me, Harry. I need you to make love to me right now."

"Severus," Harry said slowly, "you've only just woken up. You're not entirely well..."

"Have they healed all of me?" Severus demanded, feeling hysterical and more himself than before.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Please, Harry... I need you to. I need you to take away these demons. Please..." Severus nearly begged.

Harry could take no more and captured Severus in a searing kiss. Fetching the lube from the bedside drawer, Harry reached round and carefully moved Severus pyjama shirt aside. Coating his fingers, Harry leant in and captured Severus in a heated kiss as his finger slipped inside of Severus' tight hole.

Severus was still sore, though healed in body, his mind still suffered. The intrusion brought back the tortures, the rapes, the nightmarish memories, and Severus felt panicked. Still, he urged Harry on, and before long, Harry was slowly thrusting into him.

Sensing Severus complete distress, Harry whispered vows of love as he slowly brought Severus over the edge. Severus was the first to come, Harry following only moments later.

When it was over, Harry whispered a cleansing charm and both men fell into a sated sleep.

dbdbdb

Severus didn't recover as well as he expected too, and when he realised his condition was permanent, he knew he couldn't burden Harry with himself. He also knew that Harry wouldn't leave so easily.

Severus realised what he had to do, and set out to do it not days after the two had made love. He changed his passwords, he readjusted his wards, and he sent all of Harry's things back to Gyffindor Tower.

"It's over, Harry," Severus said when Harry confronted him about it.

"What?" Harry shouted.

"You have to move on. We're over, and you're going to leave."

"I won't," Harry hissed. "I won't leave, and you won't leave me. You promised."

"It meant nothing," Severus growled. "I'm not going to tell you again. It's over."

Harry paled and he gripped the door handle tightly. "I'll go if you tell me you don't love me, Severus. Only then."

Severus opened his mouth to do just that, but the words stuck in his throat. "Go Harry... it's over."

"This is not the end, Severus," Harry hissed, and turned on his heel, marching out of the room. Harry did leave when the year was over, and Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

He thought it was over... but a month later, Severus learnt his life was about to change even further.

"Severus... you're pregnant."

Severus's head swam, and the next thing he knew, he was being pushed back into a chair, and a hot cup of tea was pressed into his hands. As he took a sip, he tasted the sweet flavour of a calming draught, and sighed gratefully.

"Calm down, Severus," a familiar voice said. It was Remus Lupin.

"This is common, Severus," Poppy began to explain. "I just didn't know you had found someone."

"I hadn't found someone," Severus managed after taking another long drink.

"Oh Merlin... not..." Poppy gasped.

"No, not the Death Eaters," Severus said with a wave of his hand. "This would have been..." he stopped and shook his head." Well never mind."

Poppy sighed and turned to leave. Remus, however, stayed and knelt beside Severus' chair. "It's Harry's, isn't it?"

Severus sat forward a bit and suddenly dropped the teacup on the floor. Ignoring Remus' sudden gasp, Severus put his hands over his face and began to cry. As always, Severus' tears were absolutely silent. His body shook slightly, with the quiet sobs and he kept his hands pressed over his eyes.

Remus quickly spelled the cup together, set it aside, and took a seat on the arm of the chair. Reaching out gingerly, Remus pulled Severus toward him and allowed the other man to cry into the front of his robes.

It didn't last long, and when Severus pulled away, his normal, neutral expression was back. "I need to lie down," Severus choked out.

"Let me take you to your quarters," Remus said, and reached for Severus' hand.

Severus tensed at the touch and ripped his hand away from Remus. "I don't need you," he hissed.

"Stop being a stubborn arse," Remus said and firmly took Severus' arm.

Severus, too tired, too shocked and too confused to argue, allowed Remus to guide him back down to the dungeons. As Severus' head hit the pillow, he reached out and gave Remus' hand a sudden squeeze. "Thank you," he murmured, and within moments, he was asleep.

dbdbdb

The calming draught was doing its work and before long, Severus was soundly asleep and Remus was sitting in Severus' lounge, opposite Albus Dumbledore.

"So what are we to do?" Remus inquired as he sipped on some tea.

Albus took a moment to ponder the situation. "He didn't take it well."

"You expected him to?" Remus asked with wide eyes. "For fuck's sake Albus, the man just learnt that he was pregnant. And he's blind to boot. Harry's just left to Merlin only knows where and now he's got to deal with this."

Albus nodded and then scratched his beard thoughtfully. "And how might you feel about staying with him?"

"Me? As though he'd have me," Remus muttered. "I'd be happy to help in anyway I can."

"Do you expect him to keep the child?"

"I've not a clue," Remus answered in total honesty.

"Perhaps we should hope for the best," Albus said and stood up. "I don't want Severus to be alone in this. He may fight this at first, though I think perhaps he won't this time."

"Fight what?" Remus asked, feeling a little frightened.

"You," Dumbledore said with a shrug, "living with him."

"He's going to kill you and me both if you force him to live with me," Remus said darkly.

Albus shook his head softly. "I think perhaps this time Severus knows he needs the help."

Remus sighed and nodded his acquiescence. "Alright Albus, but if he kills me, my blood is on your hands."

Albus chuckled. "Of course my dear boy, of course."

dbdbdb

When Severus woke, he felt a presence in the room and sat up. "What?" he grumbled.

"I heard you starting to stir," Remus said.

"Still here, then?"

"Yes, and I'm staying."

Severus' eyebrow quirked. "Sorry?"

"Albus and I had a long chat today, whilst you were asleep, and we decided it would be best considering your... ahem... condition, that you have someone living with you."

"Absolutely not," Severus snarled, sitting up fully. "You two are out of your damn minds. You're not living with me."

"Severus," Remus said very patiently. "You've just been blinded, you were severely injured and now you've learnt you're carrying a child. I'm not letting you alone, not for a while."

"So I've moved from one torture to another. Brilliant."

Remus sighed and carefully sat down on the bed beside Severus. "I'm only trying to make things easier, Severus," he said very softly. "And if you would stop acting so much like a damned Gryffindor, you'd realise that you need the help."

Severus winced a bit, and shifted away from Remus. "You're not staying in my room, and I've not got another."

Remus chuckled. "Albus has taken care of that, added on two more."

"Two?"

"One for me, one for the baby," Remus explained.

Severus paled. "I'm fucked," he whispered.

Remus sighed and raked his fingers back through his hair. "Will you tell Harry?"

"I suppose I ought to," Severus said dejectedly. "He's a right to... to know."

"Would you like me to pen the letter?" Remus offered.

"I'm blind, not stupid, Remus. I've not forgotten how to write." Severus slowly eased himself out of the bed, groped about until he found his writing desk. Pulling out his parchment, ink and quill, Severus quickly scratched out a note.

H.

I'm not sure how this letter will find you, and I know it's been over a month since we've spoken. I've learnt I'm carrying your child. I will keep the child, and if you wish to join me once again, I'd... be happy to have you back... for the sake of the child. If not, I shall be fine.

S.S.

Severus rolled up the parchment and added his personal seal. Whistling for his owl, Severus tied the letter to the bird's leg and sent it away. Heaving a great sigh, Severus sat in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is pure insanity."

Remus chuckled a bit. "Maybe at first, but it will get easier."

"You try being blind, and then say that," Severus hissed. "And why not carry a child to boot."

Remus could think of nothing to say to that, so he said nothing at all.

dbdbdb

Another month passed before Severus' owl returned. Inspecting the seal with his fingers, Severus realised it was his seal, and was unbroken. Fighting the urge to toss the letter into the fire, Severus tucked it into the drawer of his writing desk. He would figure it out later, when his head was clearer.

As the months passed, Remus and Severus grew closer and closer. Hermione Granger and her new husband Sirius Black had moved to the castle, Hermione set to take over Potions until Severus was well enough to decide what he was capable of teaching.

Severus found he didn't hate the idea so much, despite how much he hated Black. And it made it a bit easier, because Hermione was also carrying her first child. In fact, she and Severus were due round the same time.

Severus spent his days learning Braille, how to use his magic without sight, and how to function with his new guide dog, which he affectionately called Nox. Remus was more of a help than Severus thought possible, the werewolf even learning Braille with him, and Severus found himself grudgingly grateful for his presence. Severus also knew he would appreciate it more when the baby was born.

Severus didn't know if his feelings for Remus went any deeper than that, but one evening, when the two men were lounging on the sofa in front of the fire, Severus found himself pushed in the direction of romance.

His stomach was quite large already, and he was only two months away from giving birth. He was now feeling tired, worn and his emotions were, once again, wreaking havoc over his rational mind. Now, the baby he was carrying was a relatively quiet child, and rarely moved. Poppy said it was normal enough, so long as the baby didn't stop moving altogether, and Severus was quite conscious about counting the kicks.

As Severus fell into a slight doze, his stomach jumped. Severus jolted, and then froze. He felt a sudden push against his hand that was resting over his stomach, and then another. Severus gasped, rousing Remus from his own doze.

"What?" Remus asked, his eyes wide.

"The baby," Severus said. "It's moving a lot."

"Er... may I?" Remus asked, stretching out his hand. Remus had yet to feel the baby kick, despite the efforts Severus made to allow the tawny-haired man to feel the movement.

Severus reached out, found Remus' hand and pressed the werewolf's fingers to his stomach. All was quiet until...

"Oh!" Remus said as the baby kicked against his hand. "Oh it moved!"

Severus allowed a small chuckle and pressed Remus' fingers into his stomach a bit harder. The baby kicked again... and again. "Restless," Severus said softly.

"Very," Remus said.

Severus was suddenly hyper-aware of his hand on Remus', but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Remus seemed to notice it as well, but instead of trying to remove his hand, he reached out and opened Severus' robes, laying his hand right on Severus' naked stomach.

Severus let out a slow breath, and then smiled as the baby kicked again. "I think it likes you."

Remus chuckled and stroked Severus' stomach very lightly. "I think I like them too."

Severus blushed and closed his hand over Remus'. "I... I don't..."

Remus shook his head, knowing full well that the other man couldn't see the gesture, and suddenly leant forward, pressing a kiss to Severus' stomach. "Little one," he whispered against Severus' flushed skin. "I can't wait to meet you."

Severus swallowed thickly, and allowed his hand to settle in Remus' hair. The werewolf merely lay against Severus' belly, and the two men said nothing.

dbdbdb

It wasn't spoken of again, but eventually the touches grew more frequent. As the next couple of weeks passed, Severus knew he was craving Remus' touch. He'd had enough of the unspoken wanting, and decided it was time to admit his feelings.

The two men were at the table, working on the Braille cells. "Remus," Severus said, his voice tight.

"Hmm?" Remus asked, his eyes shut so he could read with his fingers better.

"What are we doing?"

Remus' eyes opened and he frowned. "Attempting to read."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That isn't what I meant." Reaching out, Severus found Remus' hand and laced their fingers together. "I meant this."

Remus sucked in his breath and looked down at their joined hands. "What are you asking?"

"I want to know what this means to you," Severus confessed.

Remus blinked a moment. "What would you have it mean, Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "A many number of things, Remus. But I need to know what this means to you."

Remus suddenly pushed away from the table, walked round and knelt directly in front of Severus. Taking the other man's hands in his, Remus looked into Severus' distressed face. "I've wanted you for some time now, Severus, but I've not had the courage to tell you."

Severus let out a shaking breath and brought one, slightly trembling, hand to Remus' cheek. "And if I told you that perhaps... perhaps I've wanted the same thing?"

Remus smiled widely, and Severus felt the corner of Remus' mouth stretch along his palm. "Then I would kiss you, and let you decide from there." Remus slowly reached up his face and pressed his lips to Severus', keeping it dry and chaste.

Severus gasped a little and suddenly pulled Remus tight to him, crashing their lips together. Severus was the first to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue dart out to taste Remus' lips. Remus responded in earnest, and before either man could properly react, they were in Severus' bed. Groaning, panting and crying out with the eventual orgasm, Severus knew that in that moment, Remus was what he needed.

"It won't be forever," Remus eventually whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Severus' cheek, "I can sense that now, but I will take what you give me."

Severus winced, but didn't argue. He knew deep down that his heart would always belong to Harry.

dbdbdb

Two months later, a weak, wobbly cry filled the makeshift birthing room that Dumbledore had fashioned for Severus. There was a Medi-Wizard from St Mungo's as well as Poppy Pomfrey to aid in the caesarean section for Severus.

It only took two hours before the tiny, black haired girl entered the world. Once she was cleaned and tested, the tiny infant was placed in Severus' waiting arms.

Running his fingers gently over her face, Severus couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. "Oh so beautiful," he whispered in awe.

Remus, who was sitting beside him, leant over and placed a soft kiss on the baby's brow. "What will you call her?"

Severus coddled his daughter close and whispered out her name. "Maia Liana Snape."

"Not Potter?" Remus asked.

"Not Potter," he said firmly.

"Never?"

Severus sighed and touched Maia's nose. "Perhaps someday."

Thirteen hours later, Sirius Black came bursting into Severus' recovery room, a proud grin plastered across his face. "It's a girl. Netta Elizabeth Black. She's so tiny and... and oh, she's so beautiful."

Remus stood and embraced his friend. "How wonderful."

"And you Snape? What d'you have there?" Sirius asked, leaning over the pram that Maia was currently sleeping in.

"Maia Liana Snape," Severus said tiredly. "Give Hermione my best. I'm sure she did beautifully."

"It was insane... she was in so much pain," Sirius whispered as he stroked the top of Maia's knit cap. "But Netta is so beautiful."

"I'm sure she is," Severus said and yawned.

Sirius chuckled. "I'll let you two sleep. Congratulations Snape."

"You as well," Severus said, not having the will power or heart to snark at Sirius.

Remus' smile broadened as he hugged his best friend once more. When Sirius was gone, Remus climbed into the bed next to Severus, and wrapping up in each other's arms, they both fell straight to sleep.

dbdbdb

A year passed before Severus and Remus came to a decision about their relationship. Remus was hopelessly in love with Maia, and he loved Severus deeply. But he was not in love with him. They had gone from making love every night to rarely touching intimately at all.

There was always the touch comfort that Severus craved, and Remus was always happy to provide, but it had become completely devoid of all sexual intent. Remus didn't mourn the loss of their sexual relationship and Severus didn't seem to either.

It was very late in the night, Maia had finally fallen asleep and Severus was sitting up in bed, reading his Braille copy of the latest Potente Potions magazine. Remus slid into the bed and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Can we talk, Severus?"

Severus set his magazine down and nodded. "Of course."

"You and I haven't... we don't... make love anymore," Remus said carefully and touched Severus' arm when the Potions' Master opened his mouth to say something. "Clearly you don't want it, and it should be clear that I don't either. I just think we ought to address it, and perhaps redefine what we have."

Severus swallowed thickly. He was loathe to lose what he and Remus had, and feared being alone. Still, he would not keep the werewolf there against his will, no matter how much he felt he needed him. "I'll be happy to have the House Elves move your things, Remus," he managed.

Remus let out a slow breath, reached out and drew Severus down against the pillows. Placing his arm round Severus' waist, Remus kissed the other man's shoulder gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Severus. I just wanted to point out that our hearts were meant for another. I love you, Severus."

Severus winced, but then realised what the 'I love you' actually meant. With a soft smile, Severus exchanged a soft kiss with Remus. "I love you as well."

dbdbdb

After the third year, Remus moved to his own room, but never out of the dungeons. The touching and caressing slowly tapered off, though there would always remain chaste kisses and embraces when they were needed.

Remus never moved out of the dungeons and he became a surrogate father to Maia. And despite the animosity, Severus grew close with Sirius and Hermione, even taking part with their children. Hermione had given birth to twin boys, Ilya and Jaxson, six years after Netta was born, and in March of that year, she gave birth to another little girl, Lexie.

Severus sent out the letter to Harry once every six months, and it always came back. After ten years, Severus had all but given up, though he continued to send the owl out. He never once expected a reply, but he also didn't expect Harry to turn up at Hogwarts.

dbdbdb

"Albus told me I'd find you here," Remus said softly. "Maia is thoroughly upset with you."

Severus didn't startle at Remus' sudden appearance and he merely tipped his glass toward the sound of the other man's voice. "I know she is, and I'll deal with the consequences later. Did you see her? Did she get her things?"

"I've not seen her yet," Remus said, taking the whiskey from Severus. "I've come to fetch you for dinner."

"I'd prefer it in the form of liquid... the kind that dulls the pain," Severus snapped.

Remus pulled Severus to his feet. "We need to have a talk with Maia... tonight. Albus told me that Sirius didn't tell Harry about Maia, and I think we need to tell her first."

"She already knows," Severus slurred.

Remus rolled his eyes and quickly accio'd a sobering potion, shoving it in Severus' hand. "Well we still need to come clean. She knows just because she's clever."

Severus downed the potion and shuddered at the sudden loss of his drunkenness. "Fine. Go fetch her."

"We will both go fetch her," Remus said, and took Severus' hand. Pulling the snarky man along, Remus led the way to the staff room where everyone had gathered for a chat. The twins were playing quietly in the corner with a stack of wooden blocks, the baby was sleeping in the pram and Netta and Maia were pouring over their new books.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Sirius were sitting at the table, drinking tea and catching up on things.

When Remus and Severus entered, the room went quiet. Maia looked up and broke into a huge smile. "You're back, you're back!" she cried, and threw herself into Remus' arms.

Remus chuckled and kissed the top of Maia's head. "Yes, I am. I've missed you little one."

"I missed you!" Maia said and looked up at Remus. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Perhaps. But you know you'll have to wait until after dinner."

Maia pouted just a little. "Fine. I'm having dinner with Netta, aunt Hermione and uncle Sirius."

"No, you're having dinner with us," Severus said firmly, keenly aware of Harry's gaze on him.

"Why should I?" Maia retorted. "You couldn't even spend the day with me."

Severus winced and knelt down, taking Maia's face in his hands. "I was shocked and angry, and I'm sorry. There's something we need to discuss with you, and I think you ought to join us for dinner."

Maia looked over at the table of adults who were staring at them, then at Remus. "Fine."

Remus smiled and pet Maia's head gently. "I knew you'd be agreeable. Come, we're going to eat now, and after that we can look at your present." Remus turned to the other children and winked. "And I may have left you lot a few things in your quarters as well."

The twins squealed and Netta waved a shy thank you to Remus. Remus chuckled and took Maia's hand in his. "Harry, I'm sorry I can't visit straight away. But perhaps tonight, after dinner?"

Harry nodded, his green eyes wide and slightly hurt. "Of course," he said softly. "I understand... family business."

Remus and Severus both flinched a little and Severus reached out for Remus' hand. Remus allowed the contact, knowing full well how it must've looked.

"Remus," came the sudden, very quiet voice of Draco Malfoy.

Remus turned. "Yes?"

"I'd like a word... later. Can you come by my quarters?"

"Absolutely," Remus said.

"Thank you," Draco all but whispered.

Remus nodded and together, the three left the staff room and headed for their quarters.

"Harry thinks we're together," Remus said as he closed the door.

Severus was summoning a house elf for dinner, and he froze. "Does he?"

"His expression was pretty clear about it."

Maia frowned. "But you two are together," she pointed out.

"He means a couple, like Sirius and Hermione are," Severus said in a subdued tone.

"And that matters cos you love Harry," Maia said as she took a seat.

Severus choked a bit and his sightless eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Maia shrugged and looked at Remus. "Well clearly he's the one you love and have since... before me."

"And what else do you know, young miss?" Remus asked.

Maia crossed her arms. "Why don't you tell me."

Severus knew his daughter well enough to know what she was getting at. "You know Remus isn't your other parent."

"Yes," Maia said.

"And you know that... that... Harry is," Severus bit out.

Maia smirked. "Is he?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maia Snape..." he said in a warning tone, and then sighed." Harry Potter is your other father. I attempted to contact him about it... repeatedly, but he never received the letters."

"The owl every six months?" Maia asked as she tucked into her chicken and potatoes.

"Yes."

"Will you tell him?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Would you like him to know, little one?"

Maia shrugged. "I think it's only fair."

"I'll tell him... when the time is right."

dbdbdb

It was well after Maia had gone to bed that a soft knock sounded at the door. Remus had gone to visit with Harry, so Severus ambled to the door and opened it.

He didn't recognise the scent. "Yes?"

"Hello Severus." It was Draco, still speaking painfully quietly.

Severus blinked and then stepped aside to let Draco inside. "Remus is still with Harry."

"I know, I've already met with him. I just wanted to say hello and apologise."

Severus led the way to the lounge. "Whatever for?"

"Not letting you know I was alive. Albus said... said you mourned."

"I worried, I didn't mourn," Severus snapped out the half truth. "What did happen to you, Draco?"

Draco took in a deep breath, and slowly took Severus' hand. Gently laying the Potions' Master's fingers on his face, he held his breath as Severus traced the scar.

The bumps were very familiar, and it took Severus a moment to realise what it was he was touching. "You were bitten," he gasped.

"Many times," Draco said. "I have... a lot of scars." Draco slowly filled Severus in on the torture he had endured. "I killed them all, Severus," he concluded, crying softly. "Remus... Remus and I are the only ones left."

A slow shock passed through Severus, and he sat back, breathing heavily. "Did you tell Remus?"

Draco let out a slow breath. "Yes. He took it surprisingly well."

"Remus doesn't take well to mentions of torture or rape," Severus explained in a hollow tone.

"He mentioned that," Draco said.

"I'm sorry Draco, for what you've had to endure. I can sympathise, though I think I've blocked most of it out."

Draco reached out and squeezed Severus' hand. "I think we can move on now, though. That's why I'm here."

Severus nodded. "I hope so," he whispered, thinking only of his heart, and the man it belonged to.

dbdbdb

The welcoming feast was the next time Severus was in the same room as Harry. Harry had left Hogwarts until the night before term started, and gave no explanation for it. Draco joined him, and also said nothing to anyone.

Harry, Draco, Sirius, Hermione, Remus and Severus were all seated at the staff table now, Hermione cradling her baby, and the twins safely at the Burrow with their gran.

Dumbledore stood to make his announcements just as the first years entered the Hall, and the Sorting Hat sang its song. A few moments later, the sorting began. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff gained a student before, "Black, Netta," was called.

Each of the four men held their breaths as the girl took her seat on the stool. There was a long silence before...

"Slytherin!"

Severus smiled. "Ha," he hissed and held out his hand. "I'm never wrong."

Sirius rolled his eyes and slapped a Galleon in Severus' outstretched palm. Netta gave a sheepish wave as she took her seat at the Slytherin table.

More students were sorted, a fair share going to each house. Then, "Snape, Maia."

The men held their breaths again. "Gryffindor," Sirius hissed.

"Slytherin," Severus hissed back.

Remus smirked as the Sorting Hat's brim opened wide. "Ravenclaw!"

"Ha!" Remus declared and snatched the Galleon from Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes, but allowed Remus to kiss his cheek. "Yes well... better than Gryffindor."

Maia took her seat at the table and caught Remus' eye. "Is he mad?" she mouthed.

Remus laughed and nudged Severus. "She wants to know if you're mad."

Severus snorted. "Of course not," he said, directing his head toward the Ravenclaw table. Maia saw, grinned and waved.

"She's waving."

"Oh of all the sentimental rubbish," Severus snarled under his breath, but wiggled his fingers just a little bit in his daughter's direction.

The feast continued and the students chattered happily. When Dumbledore announced it was time for them to leave, Maia quickly rushed up and stole a kiss from both Severus and Remus.

"I know, I know, this isn't allowed," she breathed. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it."

Severus pet his daughter's cheek. "I am, now get, before I take House Points."

Maia rolled her eyes and dashed out of the hall with the rest of the first years. As Severus and Remus prepared to head down to their quarters, Severus was stayed by a sudden warm hand on his arm.

"Severus, we need to talk." It was Harry.

Severus stiffened. "Yes, I know. How about my office, just before breakfast?"

"Alright, see you then," Harry said, and quickly turned to leave.

Remus took Severus' hand and leant into his ear. "Would you like me to be there?"

Severus shook his head. "Not this time. I need to do this on my own."


End file.
